ADS technology, as a wide-viewing-angle technology using in-plane electric fields, forms a multi-dimensional electric field by combining, in a same plane, electric fields generated at edges of a slit-electrode with electric fields generated between a slit-electrode layer and a plate-like electrode layer, to cause liquid crystal molecules along all orientations, between the slit-electrodes as well as over the electrodes, within a liquid crystal cell to rotate, thereby improving work efficiency of the liquid crystal and increasing light transmission efficiency of the liquid crystal display device.
For a conventional ADS liquid crystal display device as illustrated in FIG. 1, it is necessary to form an ITO thin-film layer 5 on an outer surface of a color filter (CF) substrate 2 through a sputtering process, and connect the ITO thin-film layer 5 to a ground dotting area 7 of a pad region 6 on a thin-film transistor (TFT) substrate 1, by using Ag paste or an electrically-conductive adhesive tape 8; the aim of forming the ITO thin-film layer 5 is to prevent the interference of an external electric field on the ADS electric fields formed within a liquid crystal cell, thereby preventing an abnormal screen-display phenomenon caused by the interference of the external electric field.
However, an ITO thin-film layer used in the conventional ADS technology, due to its relatively high resistivity and poor electrical conductivity, can not satisfactorily shield the interference of an external electric field on the ADS electric fields. In addition, in the conventional ADS technology, to prevent electrostatic discharge (ESD), some electrically-conductive particles may be dispersed in a second polarizing sheet 4 so as to make the polarizing sheet have electrical conducting effect, so that it can also achieve preventing an interference of an external electric field on the ADS electric fields formed within a liquid crystal cell, without the need of additionally coating an ITO thin-film layer; however, because the second polarizing sheet containing electrically-conductive particles has relatively high surface-resistivity and poor electrical conducting performance, it still can not satisfactorily shield the interference of an external electric field with the ADS electric fields.